blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truckball Team-Up/Trivia
Trivia * Stripes doesn't appear in this episode. He's also the only friend Blaze doesn't ask to be on his team. * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the first season. * This is the second appearance of Rudy after The Team Truck Challenge. * This is the first episode where Blaze is actually sad, as shown when he can't enter the Truckball Tournament without a team. * Lever is the first STEM song that AJ sings entirely himself, instead of in a duet with Blaze. * Starla and Zeg's homes are shown for the first time. ** This makes Starla and Zeg the second and third main characters whose home bases were revealed; the first was Gabby's with the Axle City Garage. * Part of the Celebrate Fall! DVD. * This is the final time AJ's voice actor does his own singing, as he gets a singing double in the next episode onward. * This is the second episode where the STEM concept was used only once after Blaze of Glory. * This is one of three times that the genetic term "monster truck" is said instead of "Monster Machine" to refer to Blaze's friends. The other two are the game Dragon Island Race and the promo for Robots in Space. ** This is the only time to date it’s in an episode. * Zeg said Starla's name for the first time. * This episode takes place after Cattle Drive because in that episode Blaze says he never lassoed and Starla teaches him, and in this episode, he was shown lassoing. * In this episode, AJ describes the STEM concept instead of Blaze. Allusions *The music during the Truckball Tournament sounds similar to "Get Ready for This", a song commonly played at basketball games. Goofs * When Starla is feeding her pigs, the pigs have different spot designs, but after she shows her Truckball skills, all the pigs’ spots are the same. * The lasso Blaze gets from the fence expands in length when he twirls it. * Gabby is somehow missing as Blaze is returning to the Monster Dome with his team, but reappears when he makes his entrance. * When the referee forbids Blaze from playing Truckball without a team, a black mark appears on Blaze's grille for a split second. * When Blaze becomes a feller buncher, his racket disappears and reappears when he returns to normal. * At the beginning of the episode, Gabby is wearing her tracksuit, but when Blaze raises his tire to play Truckball, Gabby is wearing her regular outfit. Then when she warns Blaze that the tournament will start soon, she's in her tracksuit once again, and when she and AJ congratulate Blaze and his team for winning, she is wearing her overalls once again. * When Crusher spills the oil, the referee can be seen reacting in shock at what's going on, but he does nothing. If he knew better, he would've disqualified Crusher for cheating. * When Blaze realizes he can ask his friends to become his team, the catchlights on AJ's eyes are positioned independently. Home Media Releases DVD *Celebrate Fall! Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 2 *Here Comes Crusher *Blaze vs. Crusher Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia Category:Trivia